foxy x manglevixey foxy's past and present
by wolfxdragon
Summary: foxy once was and is still owner of Freddy's pizzeria and now he needs to get the old one closed because it is really old and has a lot of problems. while opening the new place that he already made new animatronics for but out of all of them one catches his eyes and he helps her with what he can.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** **everyone this is my first story and of course it is about foxy and mangle sorry if you guys want it to stop but I'm a little late to the whole five nights at Freddy's thing. This is all going to be Foxy's P.O.V.**

I looked up at the security camera and said, "I'm coming for ya Mike." Then I saw that he switched camera view and I ran for him. Finally after 3:00 am I jumpscared him by screaming with my scream that I have been working on!

Mike screamed out of fright from surprise and I laughed at him and said, "I got ya lad."

We then walked to the party room, where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, my best friend, were talking and eating pizza. Then right behind me, my animatronic friend and human brother (Golden Freddy) popped up to scare me with his own jumpscare! But I felt that he was there don't ask how, I just know where he is.

So I said hi to him and to the gang we were all friends in animatronic life and human. In our human life we all had graduated from college except my brother he was about 6 years old when we all died and I made something happen.

 _Flashback_

 _Teasing my brother, my friends and I were picking my brother up and scooting him closer to Golden Freddy and asking him, do you want to touch him? And then I lifted him up to Golden Freddy and it bit down on my brother and killed him! My friends called 911 and I stayed with him, I would not leave him and I had to explain everything to them and I was the creator of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and the maker/designer of the animatronics, new and old._

 _Time skip:_

 _I was standing there waiting to close to close this Freddy Fazbears Pizza down. The new site already had some new animatronics. Their names were Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. I was talking to the old security guard about coming to the new site or stop working with me? At that time he always wore purple clothes. I thought it was a style thing. while i thought about that he decided he would stay with me._

 _Time skip:_

 _We were all died me my friends and the person who killed me and my friends was that same employee who was the security guard._

 **End of flashback and chapter. Thought it would be a good idea to finish with some knowledge of how I want it to be that foxy is the owner and the running purple man was one of his employees also that in his human life goldy was his brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys as you probably have noticed that I'm almost clueless about what to do. I'll be trying my best at making the story more interesting sorry if you didn't like how I ended the last one. Yes there will be swearing at times.**

I then realized that I was still standing in the same spot that I was two minutes ago and my friends were looking at me expecting me to do something. So I then looked at them and realized that I still had to tell them that I was opening the other location and that we would get repaired later on after I got more money. Also that others would be taking over for us and that they were toy versions of us. So I told everyone about what I was going to do everyone but my brother goldy because he loved meeting new people and never hated anyone , but it didn't stop me from hating myself because I sort of killed him.

Anyway we all loaded up in the van that my manager bought too get us to places like the mechanics to repair us in case I'm broke and so is my brother. So as soon as we get to the new pizzeria I bring out my laptop to start programming the new animatronics which are toy looking, I forgot what was supposed to be my replacement, but I continued programming the other toy animatronics and the puppet who turns out to be my other brother who I haven't seen in years but when I went into the kids cove there was no animatronic there. I was starting to wonder if there was no animatronic there then i started hearing crying behind me I looked and I saw a very cute and mangled vixen I guessed she was the animatronic that I made after foxy at the time.

I asked her what happened to her and why she was crying she said in a glitchy voice," My friends treat me like i'm nothing and when i stood up against them they tore me apart and then one day some kids that were able to come in to check out what they thought of us some of them tried to put me back together." I was angry that for one that they would bully such a cute animatronic. Two that nobody told me she was in pieces so i remembered my room full of all of the different exoskeletons and suits all they needed to get up and running was a memory chip and a mask. But I had to have her permission to fix her. So i asked," so lass do you want me to fix you?"

She asked," can you do that?"

"Of course I can I made every one of the animatronics in here but I won't be fixing you as you are I will be putting you into a new exoskeleton."

"Oh okay as long as this don't happen again."

 **I'm trying to get the pirate accent right but in the next story she will be fixed.**


End file.
